Gym Uniform
by Chocolatey Smiles
Summary: And Natsume couldn't help but stare at her like she's a goddess from the other world. It's just too damn sexy.


**DISCLAIMER: **Disclaimed.

* * *

**Gym Uniform**

By **Mary Claire De Lis**

* * *

"Aahhn~" Mikan emitted a feral growl when Natsume stopped eating her out. "I was about to..."

"No you can't." His usual smirk came out and Mikan couldn't help but feel a little more excited about what he's planning.

...

...

...

"Fuck." Natsume cursed as the sunrays hit him on the face. "Fuck wet dreams." He cursed.

The first thing he wanted to do now is to have a fresh shower after having a naughty dream with his childhood, stupid best friend.

He had tried countless times to deny that unusual heartbeat whenever she does something for him, but no. Reality hits him hard on the face... Well, not only reality, but his naughtiness, too.

After his thirty-minute long refreshing shower, he decided to just sit there and watch a movie since it was too hot to go outside when his phone beeped.

He reached for it on the other end of the sofa and scowled as he read the message.

_Nattieee~~ I'm going to pack my things because the truck will come tomorrow and I'm not done yeetttt! Please help me! I can't do this alone. I'll go treat you to dinner after this. Anything you want to eat! And it's Saturday so pleaseeee comeee! Thank youuu! – Mikan ^^v_

_Dang it._ He totally forgot about it.

The sun was up in the sky, making Natsume groan in irritation. He didn't want to this. The hell would he want to help that polka-dotted panties girl to pack her things up since she's going to move.

A bead of sweat trickled down the side of his face causing him to wipe it with the back of his hand.

Natsume continued to walk towards her apartment, a sigh escaped his lips. He never wanted her to go. He was her guardian. He was with her when someone confessed to her – Hah! And he beat the hell out of the guy when he knew that he just confessed to her because of a dare made by their group of bastard friends. He was there when she first had her menstrual cycle that she thought she was about to die for having blood in her panties. He was there when she cried a lot because a boy teased her about having such strange print of panties – and he beat the guy, too.

He was there because her parents are overseas and she was entrusted to her old gramps. Her gramps lives beside her apartment.

And now, she's leaving tomorrow because her parents wanted them to live together as a family. Hah. This is so freaking unfair.

Since this would be the last day they would spend time together, might as well grant her request.

Natsume knocked on the wooden door of her apartment. He could hear several rustling of things and a pair of footsteps running to greet him.

"Coming," came the familiar voice.

Mikan opened the door with her usual cheerful smile. Her hair was tied in a messy bun, some strands of hair still sticking out. She clipped her bangs sideways and Natsume thought she looked hot.

She was wearing a sundress that was up to her knees. Nothing surprising there since it was a hot day.

"So are you coming in or are you going to just daydream there?" Mikan mockingly asked him. She received a glare and a roll of eye as an answer.

She walked in first and headed straight to the one and only bedroom in her small apartment.

Natsume locked the door and followed after her. He growled as soon as his eyes met the bedroom. It was too messy.

"Sorry about my room." Mikan laughed sheepishly. There are boxes almost everywhere and they are filled with her nonsense things such as stufftoys, videogames and other stuffs.

He just entered the room and sat beside her. She was folding her clothes and transferring it to another box. He helped her and then she started talking about their memories together.

"I thought you were actually gay!" Mikan stifled a giggle.

"Why would I be a gay?" Natsume questioned, his ego was hit pretty badly.

"Well, you weren't talking when you were little. But when your older sister was there, you'd always smile and make that heavenly face." Mikan imitated Natsume's face when he was little.

"Idiot. It was because no one wanted to talk to me." Natsume rolled his eyes. "And I just like my sister a lot."

Her stomach grumbled. "Wait. I'll prepare a snack for us."

"Okay." He replied and she got up and headed to the kitchen.

He was still folding her clothes when she found something that got his interest. He smirked.

Mikan prepared sandwiches and a liter of cold pineapple juice for them to enjoy. She was humming to herself. She placed it on a tray and strode off to her bedroom. "Here, Natsu–" She was cute off when she saw Natsume standing near her window and had that plastered grin on his face.

She put the tray of food down on the small round table. "What's gotten into you?"

Natsume then looked at her. His red eyes were amused. "I just found something interesting."

Mikan's eyes widened and her cheeks turned scarlet when Natsume held up her gym uniform when they were stilla freshman in High School. "W-Wha~" She stood up and tried to grab it, unfortunately for her, Natsume is taller. She couldn't reach it when he raised his arm.

"Wear it."

"What? !"

"Wear it or I wouldn't help you pack your things."

"No way!" Mikan argued.

"Yes way." Natsume shot back. "You'd just wear it. What's wrong in wearing your gym shirt and gym panty? You wore it for a year, and you wouldn't wear it for just two minutes?"

She _hmp_ed. "Fine."

Natsume slowly gave her the uniform. She stomped her way out of her room leaving a smirking Natsume.

"Natsume," she peeked from the door of her room to see Natsume still standing near the window.

He raised his brow.

"Promise you won't laugh."

"I won't." He tried to suppress a smile, but his lips betrayed him. The corners of his mouth were pulled up into his most intoxicating smile. "Promise."

Mikan slowly came in, her head hung low, embarrassed. Her shirt clung to her tightly, like her second skin. Natsume didn't notice through the years they were together that she was now a grown up girl. Her breasts weren't that big, but it was round and he knew that if he cupped it with his hands, it'll be soft. Her shirt was cut short only to her belly. Her gym panty was so tight. Her creamy legs were long and silky. She had been taking care of herself eversince they started their senior year. That, Natsume didn't know.

And Natsume couldn't help but stare at her like she's a goddess from the other world.

It's just too damn sexy.

* * *

**Hello. A peace offering for those who have been waiting for me to update my other story. This will be a two-shot or three... Whatever works. But it wouldn't exceed five chapters.**

**Reviews? I'll try to finish this story this week and then get a hold of my other story. Thank you.**

**The reason I haven't updates that was I've been busy with school the last semester and had too much summer outdoor activities. Sorry. I also have a life out there. My main account isn't alive, too. Hah. Shame on me. Sorry for the rant. X)**

**A review wouldn't hurt so bad since I was away for too long. Have a nice day, fellow readers**

**- Mary Claire De Lis**


End file.
